Complejo de esposa
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: Y es que, por si no fuera suficiente que Yukino le estuviera regañando, sus compañeros se mofaban de él. "—Por cierto, ¿y Rogue? —Aún no llega— contestó Rufus —y Sting gruñó— a Minerva —Con Orga pensábamos que quizás alguien le había retenido en el camino. —¿Alguien?. —Si, ya sabe, una fan tal vez— se mofó Orga. Y eso sólo sirvió para que Sting hirviera como nunca.


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertence.**

 **Nota: No es por nada, sé que es una mierda, porque anda todo el tiempo que me eché por estas míseras palabras. XD**

 **La verdad estaba más preocupada de planificarlo bien, y del Doranbolt/Erza, que tampoco alcancé a terminar** —#PUTA VIDA— **.**

 **Y no daré más excusas, porque me parece estúpido hacerlo.**

 **Este fic es para Liv Scarlett, hecho para la petición en Escritura Sólida: Petición de Fanfics, del foro GJM.**

* * *

 **Complejo de esposa**

* * *

 **.**

 **Oh, un trocito de cabreo te está aplastando**

 **.**

Soltó un suspiro, y subió sus pies al escritorio. Se sentía algo cansado ya.

Posó su mirada sobre la pila de papeles que se encontraba al lado de sus pies. ¿Y si convencía a Rogue de que le ayudara? Él era más rápido para eso, de alguna manera.

Se preguntó, también, en dónde estaría Lector.

Bien, cómo no tenía nada que hacer, que fuera realmente divertido, tal vez alguna de las ideas y consejos de Rogue, serían entretenidos.

No, es coña. Rogue es un maldito amargado, seguramente le obligaría a quedarse ahí encerrado.

Así que sin importarle mucho, se puso de pie y salió de su oficina. Ahí fue que comenzó tu travesía, aunque se detuvo. Mejor se devolvía. Claro, porque sino lo verían, lo atraparían, y lo vigilarían para que no se largara. Abrió la ventana, y como pudo saltó. Hizo una mueca, era algo doloroso para las piernas saltar de muy alto.

—Toma esa, Rogue— sonrió, sin embargo.

* * *

Rogue estornudó ante la mirada de su amigo.

—¿Rogue?

—No pasa nada, Frosh— le sonrió —. ¿Quieres algo de comer?

—¡Si!

Él se agachó, y puso su mano sobre la cabecita del exceed. Luego volvió a enderezarse.

—Vamos entonces.

* * *

Sting caminaba desastrosamente por las calles de la ciudad, sonriendo abiertamente, feliz del tiempo libre que se había dado. Cuando de pronto, comenzó a pensar en cómo reaccionaría Rogue al notar que no estaba.

Pero al instante se decepcionó.

Ahora que lo recordaba Rogue iba a dar un paseo con Frosh ese día. Se detuvo, y suspiró, pero luego sonrió. ¡Si así era mejor, porque luego no le regañaría!

—¡Por supuesto, cómo no lo pensé antes!— comenzó reírse en plena calle, haciendo que algunas personas le miraran extraño, y pasaran alejadas de donde estaba él.

.

.

Al cabo de unas horas, luego de que se diera bastantes vueltas por la ciudad, Sting volvió al gremio. Y descubrió que Rogue todavía no llegaba. Lo cual se le hacía un poco raro, pero allá él, sabía lo que hacía.

—¡Sting-sama!— escuchó que le decían.

Se volteó un poco, para ver a Yukino en una mesa, junto a Rufus y Orga. Y tragó en seco al notar que parecía enojada, o eso intentaba aparentar.

—Y-Yukino...

—¡Sting-sama, ¿en dónde se había metido?!— exclamó.

Él, más por obligación que porque quería, se acercó a ellos, alcanzando a oír los comentarios del God Slayer y Rufus.

—Sting está en problemas.

—Debería agradecer que alguien haya retenido a Rogue en el camino.— secundó Orga.

Sting frunció el ceño ante eso, e ignoró a Yukino.

—¿Quién retuvo a Rogue en el camino?— cuestionó.

Orga alzó una ceja y Rufus sonrió de lado.

—Sting-sama, deje de ignorarme sólo porque hablan de Rogue-sama— dijo.

Él se sonrojó ante eso, avergonzado por ser reprendido ante aquellos dos idiotas, los que precisamente comenzaron a reírse.

—L-lo siento— masculló.

—Bien— asintió —. Sting-sama, no puede dejar el papeleo a medias, ¿acaso no recuerda la explicación que Rogue-sama y yo le dimos, de por qué es importante el papeleo?

Al instante su ceño se volvió a fruncir, tan sólo con oír el nombre del segundo Dragon Slayer de Sabertooth.

—Sting-sama, escúcheme.

El rubio se exaltó, saliendo de su mente.

—P-perdona.

—Hola— dijo Minerva llegando a donde estaban.

—Hola señorita— la saludaron Rufus y Orga.

—¿Te están regañando, Sting?— preguntó mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—No.

—¿Cómo que no?— soltó Yukino sin pensarlo.

Mierda, pensó el chico. Se le había salido inconscientemente.

—Digo, ¡si!

—Ya veo— sonrió la morena —. Por cierto, ¿y Rogue?

—Aún no llega— contestó Rufus —y Sting gruñó— con una sonrisa —. Con Orga pensábamos que quizás alguien le había retenido en el camino.

—¿Alguien?— Minerva alzó una ceja, también sonriente. Y es que, entendía el juego de esos dos a la perfección.

—Si, ya sabe, una fan tal vez. Rogue puede parecer muy emo, pero también tiene sus chicas— se mofó Orga.

La mandíbula de Sting se apretó ante la leve perplejidad de Yukino, y también, dejó escapar un bufido.

—¿Qué tal el papeleo, maestro?— preguntó Minerva con sutil burla, luego de contestarle a Orga con una sonrisa.

—Bien.

—Sting-sama.

—No lo he hecho.

—Oh— musitó —, ya veo, suerte con Rogue.

—Pero si Rogue no lo sabe y no esta— farfulló.

Sin embargo, la ligera sonrisa de Minerva Orland, hizo a Sting dudar. Porque muchas veces ella sabía cosas que él no —o tal vez era que los conocía, y seguro que a alguien se le salía.

—No lo sabe, pero sí está— indicó.

Y era verdad, Rogue iba de camino hacia ellos, junto con Frosh.

—Hola— saludó.

—Hola.

—Hola Rogue-sama.

Rogue miró fijamente a Sting, esperando a por una respuesta a sus dudas.

—¿Hiciste el papeleo?

Y Sting tragó en seco, a pesar de que se sentía un poco enojado porque su amigo no había estado antes —para regañarle.

—Dime Rogue, ¿por qué tardabas tanto?— preguntó Rufus.

—¿Importa?— alzó una ceja.

—No lo creo, pero es una ligera curiosidad— contestó.

Él suspiró, y antes de responder, se agachó para tomar a Frosh y dejarlo sobre la mesa.

—Me encontré con Lucy y Levy— soltó —, las chicas de Fairy Tail.

Y una vez más, alzó una ceja al ver las sonrisas de esos dos, la medio disimulada de la señorita, y ahora la mirada de leve comprensión que tenía Yukino. Ah, y el ceño fruncido de Sting.

—¿En qué andan?

Pero nadie contestó. Sobre todo porque llegó Lector corriendo.

—¡Sting!, ¡Sting!, ¡Stin—!— se detuvo cuando llegó y vio el rostro de su amigo —¿Por qué estás tan enojado, Sting?

Bien, a veces la inocencia de Lector, Frosh y Yukino era un poco inoportuna, pensaba Sting en ese momento, bajo la mirada insistente de Rogue y los demás.


End file.
